thesimpsonsfanfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Of Water
Bob Of Water will be the premeire of season 27 of The Simpsons. It will air on the 29th of September 2015. Plot Homer is fired for causing a nuclear explosion that sets Mr. Burns on fire. Homer is lost for money so decides to set out for General Sherman, as he knows is will make him rich. He sets out alone on a small padle boat. Homer wakes up as his fishing pole almost pulls the boat over. After panicking he jumps to the other side of the boat to balance it out. As he pulls it in it, Homer starts yelling excitingly about how this will change his families lives. He sees the beginning of a red bush-like shape and starts questioning what is on the end of his pole. Suddenly a human figure jumps over the side of the boat dripping wet with huge feet. Sideshow Bob starts laughing maniacly. Bart and Lisa ask Marge where Homer is. Marge does not want the kids to worry about their money trouble so she lies and says she doesn't know. Bart and Lisa begin to suspect their worse of their father. Marge interups telling them not to think of their father like that, and is forced to tell the truth. Cut to Homer who is driving the family sedan with Sideshow Bob in the passenger seat. Homer has forgotten who he is as he asked him what his name is. Bob replies, "you may call me Sideshow Bob." Homer yells out, "AH! SIDESHOW BOB!" He than calmly adds, "that's a nice name." As he pulls into the driveway Bart sees him and informs Lisa and Marge about it. Lisa wonders who is with him as she can't see Bob properly. As Homer exits the car he asks Bob if he is hungry and that he thinks their is porkchops is the freezer. He replies, "No thank you, I had a, well lets just say a big fish earlier." Homer asks him what kind. He tell him it was General Sherman. Homer stops immediatly outside the front door. As Marge opens it she sees Homer strangling Bob and yelling "Why you little!" The kids yell, "AH SIDESHOW BOB!" Bob laughs maniacly and steals the car. Homer tells everyone about Bob eating General Sherman, Everyone is Springfield is devastated. A news forecast tells that there will be a $1'000'000' reward for his capture. Kent Brockman says, "this just in, local newsreporter runs out in the middle of forecast" then he runs out. ' ' Sideshow Bob sneeks in to the Simpsons house. He tiptoes up the steps to Barts room and pushes it open slowly and makes his way to Bart's bed. He steps on smething sharp and multiple rakes hits him in his face. He runs out the room and falls down the stairs. The family yell excitedly about how rich their about to become. Homer is the only not cheering and asks Marge who Bob is. News spreads of The Simpsons capture. Mr. Burns drives to the house and asks to speak privately with Homer. Mr. Burns tells Homer to give him the money and he will hire hime back with a one millionth of a % a year pay raise. Homer accepts and proudly brags to Marge about his deal. Marge tells him he just lost $1'000'000. Homer replies, "yes, but now I ge-, DOH!"